Padre
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: No era el mejor mentor y seguramente sería un padre terrible, pero con Tamaki y Eijirō en su vida y las diversas emociones que le provocaban había llegado a pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, la paternidad no era algo tan malo./One-shot - Fatgum office - Rango K


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi y Studio Bones. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 ** _Ϟ ~"Padre"~ Ϟ_**

.

.

.

Cuidar jóvenes no era lo suyo.

Si recordaba su —no muy— corta vida no hallaría momento alguno en el cual hubiese dicho «quiero tener hijos», tampoco imaginarlo y mucho menos pensarlo. Su trato con menores había sido escaso; una sola vez había cuidado al hijo de la vecina, y tal vez fue aquella experiencia la que provocó que jamás llegase a imaginar un futuro con niños. No era como si le provocaran desagrado, los niños le gustaban y parecía tener una buena relación con ellos, pero la responsabilidad de _cuidar_ a otro ser humano era lo que no le gustaba.

Saber que él sería el responsable de formar a un ser humano borraba cualquier deseo de tener _un hijo_.

Tener a un estudiante en la oficina no era lo mismo que _criar a una persona_ ; tal vez fue ese pensamiento el que le llevó a admitir a Amajiki como practicante, creyendo que un poco de ayuda y un espíritu joven y lleno de energía no le vendrían mal.

Error.

Tamaki era todo menos un _espíritu joven y lleno de energía_. Con una actitud introvertida y una autoestima que parecía estar muy abajo, el chico se aferró a él y a la idea de que _podía ser útil para la agencia y el mundo_ , y ese fuerte deseo fue el que lo motivó a apoyarlo, a comenzar a hacerse cercano y moldearlo, porque algún día quería leer en los periódicos el nombre de _Suneater_ en algún suceso importante.

Sin notarlo comenzó a moldear a ese chico, siendo un mentor pero sintiéndose como algo más.

Taishiro no creía que alguien le comentaría a su mentor sus preocupaciones privadas, sus miedos y lo poco que entiende de sí mismo. Tamaki sí lo hacía.

Taishiro se enteró de los miedos y más grandes deseos de aquel chico, de muchos gustos y disgustos, así como del temor de no ser _normal_ y amar a alguien _diferente_.

Poco a poco Tamaki fue tomando un lugar importante en la vida de Toyomitsu, llevándolo al punto de protegerlo con fiereza ante cualquier persona y situación, siendo una debilidad y alguien a quien le costaba negarle los escasos caprichos que tenía.

Uno de esos caprichos era que aceptara a Kirishima.

Un joven en su vida le parecía bien, pero tener dos le asustaba un poco. Aún con ese miedo lo admitió.

La historia se repitió.

Con Eijirō se sintió más sobreprotector a pesar de que éste se mostraba más seguro de sí mismo y decidido a hacer resaltar su nombre; tal vez lo hizo porque notó esa inseguridad en los ojos de Kirishima, la misma que ocultaba con el fuerte deseo de superarse a pesar de sus miedos, debilidades e inquietudes.

No tardó mucho en ver el nombre de _Red Riot_ junto a un gran acto heroico.

Cuando comenzó a ver a ambos chicos crecer como héroes y personas entendió aquel sentimiento, y no pudo evitar sentir el orgullo que cualquier padre sentiría —o al menos eso asumía él—. Aquellos pequeños e inmaduros jóvenes habían crecido frente a él, convirtiéndose en futuros héroes que salvarían al mundo con gran seguridad y una hermosa sonrisa.

Una hermosa sonrisa que en esa misión _no estaba_.

Cuando vio aquella expresión decaída y unos ojos llorosos fijos en la pantalla LED entendió que, seguramente, ése era el motivo por el cual no había pensado nunca en ser padre: _no sabía cómo tratar a los jóvenes y los problemas que estos tenían_.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —dijo Taishiro mientras dejaba a un lado la galleta que había tomado hace unos segundos— Has estado algo desanimado en estos días.

—No me ha escrito.

Toyomitsu apenas alcanzó a escuchar aquel murmullo, arqueando una ceja al momento en que vió a Kirishima rodar sobre el suelo mientras se envolvía en la alfombra roja que yacía al centro de la sala y gruñía por lo bajo.

Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, y cuando Eijirō volvió a hablar Toyomitsu movió los labios para pronunciar con hastío las mismas palabras que ya muchas veces había escuchado:

—Bakugou. Le escribí hace un par de días pero aún no me responde.

Tras soltar un suspiro se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta donde el chico se encontraba. El teléfono de Kirishima había quedado en el suelo, y de él apenas veía unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Tomó el aparato entre su mano y frunció el ceño al ver que éste se encontraba bloqueado, lo devolvió inmediatamente a donde estaba.

—Ya va a llamar, debe estar ocupado. Paciencia, retoñito —Toyomitsu le acarició sobre la alfombra, escuchando nuevamente un par de gruñidos que le dieron a entender que aquellas palabras no habían sido suficiente—. Tú también sueles tardar cuando estamos ocupados.

—Es distinto —el cuerpo entre la alfombra se removió hasta desenvolver ésta, Eijirō tomó asiento a un lado de Fatgum—. Siempre trato de responder apenas estoy libre, y lo más que he tardado han sido… No sé, ¿Ocho horas?

Toyomitsu rió por lo bajo, aprovechó para despeinarle el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

—No te quejes, tal vez él necesita un descanso, ¡A veces yo quiero uno! No ver a nadie ni hacer nada, pero...

—Eres un pro —Kirishima lo interrumpió—, no creo que sea correcto hacerlo… ¿Es eso?

Lo observó en silencio un par de segundos antes de suspirar, asintió con un leve movimiento para luego apartar la mirada y dar así fin a ese tema. El silencio se prolongó hasta que el rechinar de la madera se escuchó a la distancia.

—Blasty no es así.

Lo volteó a ver con ambas cejas alzadas, y no necesitó pronunciar una sola palabra para que Kirishima negara.

—No, me refiero a que él no es así conmigo.

—Claro, me disculpo señorito especial —un ligero golpe en el hombro le hizo reír entre dientes—. Debe estar ocupado. Ser tan exigente no es bueno —calló, llevando una mano a su mentón—… No es varonil.

—No va a funcionar —Kirishima rió un poco, y rodeó ambas piernas con los brazos para apoyar el mentón en las rodillas—. Aún no te sale.

Una expresión herida acompañada de un _ouch_ prolongó aquella risa, haciéndole creer que tal vez ya estaba entendiendo cómo calmar a alguien en ese estado.

Se recostó de espaldas contra el suelo, preguntándose cómo había hecho su madre para tratarlo a él en sus _conflictos amorosos_ , aunque ni siquiera sabía si debía llamar así a lo que Kirishima estaba pasando.

No recordaba haber tenido muchas relaciones en su juventud, tampoco que hubiesen durado mucho ya que la mayoría de chicas preferían ir con alguien que estuviese _en forma_. Si su madre no le había dado consuelo en situaciones similares Taishiro no tenía una imagen para imitar y así cumplir con su rol, aliviando los pesares de sus pupilos.

—Fatgum —la voz de Tamaki le hizo volver a la realidad—, ¿Cuándo hay que volver?

Toyomitsu dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

—Dijeron que nos traerían la información a las siete. Pa-cien-cia —remarcó cada sílaba con la intención de que ambos chicos dejaran el tema atrás.

—¿Y para qué tenemos que estar aquí? No la pueden enviar por… No sé, ¿E-mail? ¿Fax?

—No Tamaki, no pueden, aún tenemos cosas que hacer cuando ya la tengamos en nuestras manos —se incorporó con cierta dificultad, sintiendo sobre la espalda la mirada de Eijirō—. No creo que Mirio se moleste si le dices que vuelves hasta el viernes.

Alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la lengua del joven.

—Nunca mencioné a Mirio.

—Es obvio que lo dices por Mirio.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Tamaki supo que estaba buscando cómo excusarse, y al verle suspirar y caminar hasta la pared más cercana confirmó que no había encontrado nada. Quiso reír, pero el golpe seco de lo que claramente había sido la cabeza del joven contra la pared borró cualquier rastro de una sonrisa.

Escuchó a Kirishima gruñir en el momento exacto en que se puso de pie, y con el rabillo del ojo logró ver cómo el pelirrojo tomaba el teléfono celular entre las manos, y lo desbloqueó para encontrarse con lo mismo: un fondo de pantalla de Crimson Riot y ninguna notificación nueva que no fuese de un juego.

Taishiro alzó ambas manos hasta apoyar los dedos en las sienes, realizó movimientos circulares mientras trataba de enlistar todas las cosas por las cuales aún mantenía a esos dos chicos en la agencia.

 _«Son de gran ayuda en las misiones._

 _Ayudas a que los próximos héroes lleguen con experiencia._

 _Ambos son agradables y dedicados._

 _Comemos mucho._

 _UA da un buen agradecimiento monetario._

 _Son fuertes._

 _Me quitan mi paz mental._

 _Ahora tengo problemas de estrés._

 _Mi médico me regañó por la presión alta...»_

Gruñó en voz baja. Tal vez el hacer una lista no era muy buena idea.

—Quiero volver —Tamaki volvió a hablar aún pegado a la pared.

—Quiero hablar con Blasty —Eijirō gimoteó mientras tomaba un cojín del sillón y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Extraño a Mirio —Amajiki insistió mientras dejaba el cuerpo caer lentamente sobre el suelo.

—Necesito a Bakugou —pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Kirishima.

—Por favor, dame paciencia —rogó aquello sintiendo que estaba a una nada de romper en llanto.

Definitivamente los jóvenes no eran lo suyo.

Caminó de vuelta al escritorio donde había dejado el plato de galletas, y frunció ambos labios al descubrir que las hormigas ya lo habían encontrado. Alzó un puño en silencio y tras unos segundos la estrelló contra el plato provocando un fuerte ruido, ambos jóvenes lo voltearon a ver tras dar un respingo. Taishiro retiró la mano para ver una galleta triturada, un plato partido a la mitad y algunos cadáveres de hormigas.

—Volveremos cuando tengamos que volver —Toyomitsu habló con tono serio mientras sacudía las migajas que quedaron en su guante—, y hablarán con ellos cuando se pueda.

Kirishima buscó con la mirada la de Tamaki, tragó seco antes de levantarse y caminar a donde Toyomitsu se encontraba.

—Perdona las molestias, Fatgum —Eijirō murmuró aquello antes de hacer una ligera reverencia.

Suspiró. Tampoco podía estar enojado con ellos.

Posó la mano sobre la cabellera de Kirishima; a esa hora del día y tras estar dando tantas vueltas en la alfombra era normal que su cabello ya estuviese más blando, perdiendo la forma que había tardado horas en dar con mucho fijador.

—Ya, no tienes que disculparte —Taishiro se puso de cuclillas sin apartar la mano—. No me molestan, solo yo no sé cómo manejar… Ya sabes, son cosas difíciles, son como, pues —quiso buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar las cosas, pero ninguna pareció llegar a su mente—… Complicadas.

Kirishima no hizo más que ladear el rostro hacia un costado.

—Prometo dejar de quejarme tanto cuando Bakugou no me conteste, ¿Te parece?

Fatgum sonrío. En la espalda sintió el peso de quien seguramente era Tamaki con una especie de abrazo. Llevó la mano libre sobre la cabeza de Amajiki.

—Eso dijiste la última vez —ambos rieron por lo bajo, Taishiro más por la expresión avergonzada de Eijirō que por lo dicho—. Está bien, me parece eso, pero…

El sonido de una explosión le interrumpió, y en un pestañeo Kirishima se encontraba donde había dejado su celular, moviendo los dedos de forma rápida mientras una amplia sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

Toyomitsu no tuvo que preguntar, ya conocía la respuesta: _Bakugou_.

Rió por lo bajo antes de dar una última caricia en el cabello de Tamaki, girando el cuerpo para poder verle y pasar esas caricias a su rostro. Tamaki entrecerró los párpados y permitió que Fatgum lo acunara entre sus manos.

—Volveremos pronto —dijo Taishiro con un tono bajo que pareció dar el consuelo que Amajiki necesitaba—, y él va a recibirte con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa. Lo prometo.

Tamaki lo observó en silencio antes de asentir y abrazarlo con fuerza.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Taishiro lograba escuchar de vez en cuando el sonido de las uñas de Eijirō al topar con la pantalla de su teléfono, así como las pequeñas risas que se le escapaban al leer las respuestas de Katsuki; también podía escuchar la respiración calmada de Tamaki sobre su hombro, asumió que éste comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Rió por dentro.

Cuidar niños no era lo suyo, y con jóvenes le iba peor. No era una persona muy paciente ni madura, y pensar en la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba el _criar un humano_ le aterraba. No era el mejor mentor y seguramente sería un padre terrible, pero con esos dos chicos en su vida y las diversas emociones que le provocaban había llegado a pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, la paternidad no era algo tan malo.

No si se trataba de Tamaki y Eijirō.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de autor**

 **¡Buenas! Aquí me presento de nuevo a este fandom, y ahora con un escrito de mi trío preferido.~ Well, esta historia nació gracias a un fanart de Franeridart en Tumblr, ¡Es tan hermoso! No duden en pasar a visitar su cuenta y darle apoyo.**

 **Well, debo agradecer a mi beta por revisar mis desastres, porque sí, ¡Tengo beta reader!~ Tal vez por eso vean un poco distinto mi estilo. So, gracias Morrigan bb, mucho amor para ti.**

 **Y eso es todo, no olviden que los comentarios motivan a un escritor, ¡Sería hermoso leer su opinión! Su servidor se despide.**

 **—KingOfMisery**


End file.
